L and his DS
by Brytte
Summary: It's not that odd that L plays a video game, is it?


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Do… Re… Mi… Fa… Sol… Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol!"

There was a tap tap tap in the distant… What was that noise? Where was it coming from?

"Laaaaa…"

"Laaaaaaa…"

"Laaaaaaaaa…"

"… Damn…"

Misa rolled in her bed, flopping one arm over to her other side, hoping to pull Light into a hug. Disappointed she found nothing but air, she pulled her blanket even tighter around her, and tried to drift back off to sleep.

"Together now- WAAH!"

"What the hell is that noise?"

Misa sat up and saw L with his knees to his chest, on one arm of the couch, still hand cuffed to Light, who was sleeping on the couch. She squinted in the bright light, not use to being up this early.

"Wah, WAH!"

"Wah, WAH!"

"Waah, WAH!"

"Damn…"

Misa threw her pillow at L, "What are you doing?!"

"Playing."

"Playing _what_?!"

"Rhythm Heaven."

Misa paused, "That… DS game?"

L nodded, balancing the red DS on his knee as he reached over, and scooped frosting from a cake onto his finger from the coffee table. He stuck it in his mouth, and tapped on the screen, "I'm getting stuck."

"Why aren't you playing a game that will challenge your mind, or something? Rhythm?"

"I do not need to challenge my mind." He paused, "I suppose, I don't need to help my rhythm either." But he continued playing the game.

"Can you turn it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

"No. I need to listen." But he stood up anyways, and walked toward the door.

Light's hand was yanked from underneath him. He was startled awake, "Hmm? What?"

"Misa wants us out of her room."

"Noooo!" The star pouted, "I want L out, or to stop playing that stupid game, it's keeping me up!" She smiled coyly, "Light is always welcome in my bed, though."

Light followed the tug on his wrist, "Misa, you probably shouldn't sleep so late anyways." He said, and jogged to catch up with L. "What are you playing?" He said, indicating the gameboy in his hands.

"Rhythm Heaven."

Light frowned, "Why? Does it have something to do with Kira?"

"Of course not. I just want to play it."

Light leaned over to get a better look, "What's it for?"

"Rhythm, I would guess."

Light shrugged, "I didn't take you for the video game type."

"I never really took you for the killer type, but I still have my suspicions."

Light glared at him, "Would you stop acting like you accusing me of being Kira is a simple, every day thing? I am not Kira!"

L didn't reply, only tapped the stylus on the touch screen. He let out a small smile, "I finally beat Glee Club. Onto… Fill Robot…"

Light yawned, and stretched, "Ok, then. What's on the agenda for today, for catching Kira?"

"My game."

"I thought you said it had nothing to do with Kira!"

"It doesn't."

Light huffed, "I don't get you sometimes."

"That would be on purpose."

Light rolled his eyes, letting L play his game. He started mumbling, "1, 2, 3, 4… 1, 2, 3, 4… 1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Should I assume that we aren't working today?"

L frowned, "No. We must work everyday to catch Kira."

"Then, what shall we be doing?"

L didn't reply, but kicked open the door to the main research office. Inside, the task force was already assembled.

Mastuda stood up, "You two should be asleep! You stayed up way to late last night to be working this early!"

Light couldn't suppress a yawn, "Probably, but, we really need to work on this." He shook his wrist, "And prove to L that I am innocent."

Mastuda leaned over, "What are you playing?"

L didn't take his eyes off the screen, "Why does everyone keep asking?"

"It's just you don't normally play games."

"I'm taking a break."

"What?!" Mastuda shouted, "A break?! HOW can you be taking a break? Kira is still on the loose-"

"Mastuda!" Yagami snapped, "Weren't you just saying how they needed to take a break." Mastuda frowned, and grumbled, but didn't argue, "If that is how L rests, then, who are we to put it down?"

Light raised an eyebrow at his dad. No one really agreed that playing a video game was resting. But, then again, this was L, the greatest detective in the world.

L sighed. His Robots weren't working out to well.


End file.
